The Show Must Go On
by ryder77
Summary: AU. TV show host Ichiro Tanaka interviews key persons in commemoration of the first anniversary of the Great Battle of Mt. Fuji. His current guest: Diethard Reid. SPOILERS until turn 23. Guesswork for events after Turn 23.
1. The Show Begins

**Pre-notes: **Amazing how one you currently feel strongly for or against fills your mind enough to make up all sorts of stuff, isn't it?

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise. If I had my way, Diethard would've died before Cornelia did. (Okay, so it _did_ happen :p)

* * *

_**September 14, 2020atb** YTV Channel 6, Tokyo, Japan_

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to our show. I am your host, Ichiro Tanaka. This week, in commemoration of the Great Battle of Mt. Fuji, we are having as guests key persons that helped restore peace in our region. Tonight, we have as guest the man who documented the entire conflict from the death of Prince Clovis la Britannia up to the Mt. Fuji battle - Mr. Diethard Reid. Mr. Reid, welcome to our show._

**Diethard:** _It's good to be here, Mr. Tanaka._

**Tanaka:** _As a fellow member of the media, Mr. Reid, I couldn't help but be amazed at your accomplishment. I mean, being right at the heart of the action as one of the core members of the Black Knights...!_

**D:** _Ah, Mr. Tanaka, you flatter me. I have been waiting for "The Story of the Century" to come along for a long time. I was only lucky enough to realize that Zero was it at first sight._

**T:** _Not at all, Mr. Reid! We've also managed to gather that in the year that Zero was presumed dead, you were the one managing the remnants of the Black Knights, while negotiating asylum with the Chinese Federation to boot! However did you manage that Mr. Reid?_

**D:** _Just this one thought, Mr. Tanaka: The show must go on._

* * *

_2017atb - First Decisive Battle of Tokyo, Ashford Academy campus_

"Where's Zero?" asked Nina Einstein holding a detonator in her trembling hands. "Tell me. Revenge for Euphemia-sama..."

The hearts of everyone present in Ashford Academy at that moment seemed to stop momentarily when her thumbs slowly pressed the button. A click echoed in that silence. Luckily that's all that was heard in the following moments, until...

"Cecile-kun!!" shouted Lloyd Asplund, being the first to realize the danger was past. The Sutherland unit piloted by the one the Earl called moved quickly the Ganymede unit that carried the bomb.

_The show must go on. _

"Now's our chance! Get Rakshata and her team then take escape route seven! Yes, I know that's away from Ougi's group. Staying together won't do us good right now. Hurry! Have someone contact Kaguya-sama's security and tell them to meet us up at the northeast quadrant of the Saitama ghetto."

* * *

**T:**_ With just that phrase to go on, you managed to escape to the Chinese Federation with the Black Knights' lead scientist and Princess Kaguya?_

**D:**_ It wasn't as easy as it sounds, Mr. Tanaka, but yes, the show did have to go on._

**T:**_ It had never occurred to you that Zero was actually executed?_

**D:**_ Not at all. Even though he disappeared during the heat of battle, I sensed that Zero won't be so easily caught. After going to safety, it was all a matter of waiting for Zero to show himself again._

**T:** _And the broadcast system that Zero used in his return speech a year later?_

**D:**_ That, I put in place long before Zero came along. I was waiting for a special occassion to use it on, and Zero's comeback was one such occasion, don't you agree?_

**T:** _Ha-ha, indeed. About that, one of our viewers would like to know if you coached Zero's gestures when he was making announcements and speeches?_

**D:**_ Oh-ho-ho, not at all. I can't take credit for that. Remember that he was already into theatrics since he rescued Kururugi Suzaku. I didn't become one of the Black Knights until after the Lake Kawaguchi incident._

**T:** _Yes, of course. Moving along, the Black Knights went under the radar - so to speak - since all those "Zero's" went into exile towards the Chinese Federation. What have you been up to all that time?_

**D:**_ Whatever the situation calls for, Mr. Tanaka._

* * *

_2018atb Chinese Federation_

_The show must go on. _

Diethard Reid turned in his seat to speak to the person in the monitor. "Ashford Academy?"

"Yes," replied Zero. "Sayoko Shinozaki is to remain in Area 11 and maintain the ruse at Ashford Academy at least until we establish our alliance with the Chinese Federation. Details of her mission there are to be kept from the rest of the Black Knights."

"Understood."

"You've found quite an agent, Diethard," said Zero after a pause.

"One does one's best, Zero."

* * *

**D: **_Though not everything goes as one plans them to be._

* * *

"Kallen! Don't give up! I'll get you back! Understand? Don't do anything foolish."

"Understood. I won't give up. I..." the line went dead.

_The show must go on. _

"I suggest that we retreat," proposed Diethard, then further explained his reasons for saying so. "One's personal feelings must not come in the way of making decisions."

Zero fell silent, weighing what was just said. Then, finally, "We will settle this battle! All units, take your positions!"

Diethard was shocked. His suggestion was the logical choice. Zero explained that with the existence of the Shen-hu, so does the possibility that India had betrayed them. He hated to admit it, but Zero's conclusion was a logical one, too.

* * *

**T:**_ Ah, by that you meant the Second Battle of Tokyo, correct? The destruction of the Tokyo settlement shocked the whole world. The Black Knights lost Zero, to boot. How did you manage to cope? _

**D:**_ Yes, yes. The loss of Zero was a great blow to us. It had been tough trying to decide when and how to announce his death. _

**T:**_Really? How was it difficult to announce that he was wounded in that blast and died of his injuries? _

* * *

Diethard Reid closed the door to the entrance of the fourth warehouse behind him. He had just left the group that was in the meeting with Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia. The rest of the core members of the Black Knights were furious with the Prince's revelation. While he knew most of those mentioned, he couldn't help but feel betrayed when he found out about the Princess being aboard. But, no, there must be a reason; Zero's silence at the battle for Tokyo revealed that much, so this must be something similar. Besides, the element of surprise was Zero's best weapon. He had to think of something before...

He strained his ears to better focus on the source of a sound. It was music, like from a music box. Following it to its source led him towards the Shinkirou, and to the boy sitting near its foot. Whatever was making the sound, the boy was holding it.

"It's Rolo, isn't it?"

The music abruptly stopped as the boy turned to him, noticing his presence for the first time. He was aware of the boy's abilities, thanks to reports from Sayoko. He should think carefully about what he would say to the boy if he wanted to stay alive. Hopefully, right now, he and the boy wanted the same thing.

_The show must go on. _

"Listen, Zero's life is in danger."

- - - - -

It had been half a day since Rolo escaped with Zero on the Shinkirou. Thankfully, the boy had kept to his part of the plan. Now it was his turn to play his part.

"There is no other choice. We have to declare Zero's death."

The rest of the Black Knights in the know protested, but he persevered and finally managed to convince them. Zero may never know what he intended, but, if he did survive and manage to turn the situation around, he was confident that he'd understand. It was all he could do.

_The show must go on._

* * *

**D:**_ Of course, we had to consider what the announcement would mean to our troops. There are many of us who had family and friends who either lived or worked in the Tokyo settlement. Adding Zero to their losses could demoralize them completely and cause lost forever. _

**T:**_ Of course, of course. _

**D:**_ However, after much consideration and an ample amount of time, we finally decided to announce it. _

**T:**_ Whoo! I had no idea being PR officer for the Black Knights was so much work. I hear you only wanted to be the one to record Zero's exploits. _

**D:**_ My, my, Mr. Tanaka. Don't tell me you never had to give an arm and a leg for a story or two? _

**T:**_ Oops! I seem to have forgotten I'm talking to a fellow member of the media, ha-ha. By the way, why did you decide to stay with the Black Knights? With Zero gone, that should have concluded your documentary masterpiece, wouldn't it? _

* * *

Diethard Reid sat cleaning and bandaging the cuts and bruises he received from an angry Ohgi Kaname. He really couldn't blame the man -- he was genuinely in love with Villetta Nu. Maybe he should re-think his blackmailing strategies; who knew when he would need them again.

His thoughts drifted to their meeting with Prince Schneizel the other day. He thought the prince was acting a little too relaxed. His half-sister was in that explosion and yet he was completely composed. Princess Cornelia was within the Ikaruga when that FLEIJA bomb went off, so she probably wasn't aware of the damage. Prince Schneizel, on the other hand...

Yes, he was definitely hiding something, and Diethard Reid was just the man to find out.

After all, even if the star wasn't present, the show must go on.

* * *

**D:**_ Zero was the biggest thing to happen in years and he died without achieving his goals. My chronicles won't be complete if the world never knew why that happened, would it? _

**T:**_ No, of course not. _

**D: **_So I asked Prince Schneizel to take me aboard. The man who fell the mighty Zero deserves airtime as well, doesn't he? _

* * *

"Absolutely not!" shouted Princess Cornelia. "If you think you're coming near another member of my family, you-"

"I don't mind at all," Prince Schneizel cut in. "All I ask is that you report the events as they are, Mr. Reid."

"But, Brother..."

"Thank you, Your Highness," bowed Diethard. "You will not be disappointed."

"Also, I trust your judgment on what can and can't be aired."

"You are too kind, Your Highness!"

"Not at all. I know a good asset when I see one," the Prince explained. "Prepare your things, Mr. Reid. We leave for Cambodia shortly."

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Diethard, bowing and turning to leave.

_That was too easy,_ he thought. _He must need me for something. Cambodia, eh? Reports from my informants tell of a laboratory being built there recently. I wonder if that's where we're headed?_

Hours later, his suspicions were confirmed. The base in Cambodia housed a laboratory dedicated to mass-producing the FLEIJA bomb and installing them into the flying fortress Damocles. With the Emperor and Zero both disappearing in Kaminejima, Diethard was made to wonder what he intended to use the fortress for.

After being guided to the quarters assigned to him and a (too) short tour of the facilities, he was summoned by Prince Schneizel.

"Mr. Reid, I believe you are aware that I brought you along for a reason other than media exposure, correct?"

"Bringing a reporter to a top-secret facility rather makes that obvious, Your Highness."

"Ah, perhaps I am losing my touch," answered the Prince, smiling. "But, actually, having shown you what card I have up my sleeve, I would like to ask for one of yours."

"One of mine, Your Highness?" Diethard asked, blood turning cold. Did the Prince figure out he let Zero escape? "Of what use could I possibly...?"

The question went unfinished and the Prince gestured to the guard at the door. "I heard you did some recruiting for the Black Knights before the Battle of Tokyo. I'd like your help in convincing one person to my cause. Seeing that you willingly approached me I'm convinced that you can make her understand the... situation. Ah, here they are."

With that he turned around to face the new arrivals. The wheelchair was the first thing he noticed, and his eyes widened when he saw who was sitting on it. Still in the state of disbelief he shifted his gaze to the one pushing the wheelchair, and was presented with yet another surprise.

_Governor Nunnally! Sayoko!_

And right then, he knew, that the show wasn't over yet. The show would still go on.

* * *

**T:**_ Yes, we did hear that you vanished along with Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia during the month after the Second Battle of Tokyo. Was he preparing that flying fortress - Damocles - during that time? _

**D:**_ Yes, that much I can say. _

**T:**_ I've been wondering how they reacted to Emperor Lelouch's claiming of the throne. Could you tell us about it? _

**D:**_ They were expecting something like it to happen. Or, at least, it seemed that whoever the Emperor was, Prince Schneizel was planning on using Damocles. _

**T:**_ He had plans for both Emperor Charles and Emperor Lelouch? _

**D: **_Just whoever shows up as emperor, I believe. They started putting their plan into action almost as soon as the broadcast ended. _

* * *

Zero -- no, Lelouch -- was alive and finally revealed himself. What he expected to accomplish by joining the UFN was anybody's guess, but at least they now knew that he would be at Ashford Academy for the Council. Things would be moving quickly from here on out. There was no time to waste. The climax was about to begin, and he couldn't have the hero of his story at too great a disadvantage. It was time to begin the next act.

_The show must go on. _

"Sayoko, you know what you have to do."

"Yes, Mr. Reid. And Lady Nunnally-"

"I know."

"Understood," replied his former agent and departed through the exit they had been preparing for such an event. He was playing a dangerous game, he knew, but his own rules changed during his time here.

Spending a month in this facility with the blind girl helped him understand his former leader just a bit more. A heart so pure and yet with a strength far greater than that of Princess Euphemia, he'd lay down his own life to protect her. It was no longer just the honor of recording the exploits of Zero, anymore. The Black Knights have always fought with the power of their hearts, Zero once said. He understood it now, if only a little.

An alarm blared in the distance. If this went according to plan, Sayoko would have been long-gone by now. Time to play his part. He only hoped the prince hadn't taken notice. He hoped his luck would hold out until the end.

* * *

**T:**_ And they launched a FLEIJA warhead over Pendragon. That attack at the imperial city was definitely one for the books, wasn't it? _

**D:**_ Yes, it definitely was very impressive, having been altered from the original designs to become more destructive. _

**T:**_ And captured the attention of not just Emperor Lelouch, but the whole world. Was it true that Prince Schneizel wasn't just planning on using all those FLEIJA warheads to defeat the young emperor, but to hold the whole world hostage? _

**D:**_ Yes. As a matter of fact, he was. Hearing about it right now, it sounds preposterous. But being around one of the two master strategists, it sounded brilliant. Victory was certain. _

**T:**_ But planning what you did at that time... _

**D:**_ Yes. Hearing it all brought to me both a sense of great admiration and great fear. I wanted to run away right then, but not being on his side at the moment was lethal, as Princess Cornelia unfortunately found out first-hand. _

**T: **_It really must have been frightening, seeing the Princess - one the Empire's greatest generals - to be killed just like that... _

**D:**_ Oh-ho-ho, it was. You had no idea how hard it was to keep my act up afterwards. Whatever look I must have had on my face, I believe it was seen by many as excitement. However, I was actually fearing for my life. _

**T: **_Hold that thought, Mr. Reid. We will continue after this short break. _

* * *

**Author's notes**: And a break is much needed. I still have a continuation in mind but no idea how to end this. Suggestions?

_Date last edited: 2009-03-02_

* * *


	2. The Show Goes On

**Pre-notes: **Guess what. I actually wrote this thing because I wanted him dead. Weird, huh?

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

_**September 14, 2020atb** YTV Channel 6, Tokyo, Japan_

**Tanaka:**_ Welcome back, dear viewers. Before the break we were discussing the events leading to the Great Battle of Mt. Fuji with our guest, Mr. Diethard Reid. Hello again, Mr. Reid._

**Diethard:**_ Mr. Tanaka._

**T:**_ I'll have to apologize for interrupting your narrative earlier, Mr. Reid._

**D:**_ No, it's no problem at all, Mr. Tanaka._

**T:**_ Thank you. Now, the Battle of Mt. Fuji was about to begin..._

**D:**_ Yes, and it was clear that Prince Schneizel was not to be allowed to get his way with the world. Unfortunately, Emperor Lelouch's taking of the UFN Heads-of-State put the Black Knights against him, so the Knights defaulted to the Prince's side because of that. I needed to find some of the Knights who would be willing to work with the young Emperor to put a stop to the Prince while still appearing to fight alongside the Black Knights._

**T:**_ Yes. On that note I'd would like to introduce our other guest--_

**D:**_ What?_

**T:**_ --the first of the very people to agree to aid in Mr. Reid's goal--_

**D:**_ You don't mean...?!_

**T:**_ --Mr. Tamaki Shin'ichiro. Please come on stage Tamaki-san._

**D:**_ Oh, no._

**Tamaki Shin'ichiro:**_ Hello! Hello, people of the world!_

**T:**_ All right. Tamaki-san could you tell us something about-- Please have a seat, Tamaki-san._

**TS:**_ Hang on. I'm still saying 'hi' to the world._

**D:**_ At least stop waving both your hands, Tamaki._

**TS:**_ Aw, c'mon, Diethard ol' pal! Don't look so embarrassed! We're on TV!_

**D:**_ -cough- You didn't have to hit me so hard._

**T:**_ -Ahem- Tamaki-san, a few questions?_

**TS:**_ Huh? Oh. Yeah, yeah._

**T:**_ Yes, thank you. As I was saying, could you tell us about what it was like at the Black Knights' before getting ready for the Battle of Mt. Fuji?_

**TS:**_ Yeah, sure. Uhh... It was pretty much like when we were getting ready to take Tokyo, only everyone was angry that time._

**T:**_ Ah, yes. The members of the UFN Supreme Council were held hostage by Emperor Lelouch at the time, correct?_

**TS:**_ Yeah, right. That was it. Don't ask me why he did it, though. I thought he was a good guy until that._

**T:**_ Really?_

**TS:**_ Yeah. First time I heard a Brit emperor wanting to be friends with non-Brits, ya know? Took down everything we ever hated in Brits being Brits, too._

**T:**_ I see._

**TS:**_ So anyway, we were getting ready ta get 'em back. Working with that Schnizey guy didn't sit well with me, though._

**T:**_ Excuse me. Who?_

**D:**_ He means Prince Schneizel, Mr. Tanaka._

**TS:**_ Whatever. He made his own country's capital city go poof, just like that, man! Who knows what he'll do when he's done with us._

* * *

Tamaki Shin'ichiro was bored. Losing Asahina to the FLEIJA bomb a month earlier didn't improve his standing among the Black Knights one bit. Well, except maybe getting Asahina's spare float unit for his Akatsuki, but that wasn't the point.

He had just returned from babysitting (pffft!), telling the children how evil Emperor Lelouch really was after pretending to be their friend. At that he remembered the betrayal by his 'best friend'.

Zero. Heh, he didn't like the guy when they were getting started. Fooled them all to go hiking at Narita that one time. Turned out Cornelia's whole army was there. He wanted out, then he said this speech about living with him or dying with him, or something. Heh, bet he wanted to say that speech. If he used that Geass of his right from the start, he wouldn't have _had_ to.

Wait a sec, Zero didn't use it on them then. He gained their trust by winning all those battles. Sure, he might have used it to pull a string or two, but never on one of them. That's gotta be it. Seeing how blindly loyal his current soldiers were, if he used it on the Black Knights, they couldn't have been able to stage a mutiny. Come to think of it, he'd been mingling with them more during their time here in the Chinese Federation than before they lost in the First Battle of Tokyo. Sure, he made those crazy decisions, but they were all for their own good -- and they all appreciated that.

Agh! He had to stop thinking now. His head hurt.

Shaking his head a bit, he opened his eyes to find himself outside Deithard's office. Hmm, that was one person he hadn't seen around lately. No, wait, he was with that other prince. Having been gone for nearly a month, this office's bound to be pretty dusty. He decided to volunteer for the cleanup. No, he wasn't going to snoop around the office. Honest!

- - - - - - -

Deithard Reid was nervous. Things were coming to a head and he still had no idea whether or not Sayoko managed to reach Emperor Lelouch before he left Ashford Academy with the UFN Supreme Council. The shock he showed when his sister was shown to be alive indicated that he hadn't met with the kunoichi yet, but how about afterward?

He cursed. He planned to reunite the two siblings, but with the way things were going, Lelouch would probably get himself killed before thinking of putting his sister in harm's way. If he wouldn't know of the plan, he would need someone to keep him alive, at least. The question was -- who?

His office aboard the Ikaruga had communications equipment that could go undetected by the rest of the ship's active communications channels. He'd have to chance -- and hope -- that one of his team in the Black Knights was in his office now, and that someone would help him in his plan.

- - - - - - -

Tamaki Shin'ichiro was having a heart attack. He had been snoop-, er, sweeping around Diethard's desk when a loud beep suddenly came out of nowhere. Okay, it came from a speaker that was near his ear. Okay, maybe it wasn't that loud a beep since his ear was practically sticking onto said speaker. Incoming comm, eh? He had unofficially just appointed himself head of the Intelligence Division in Diethard Reid's absence. He wished he knew which button to press to answer it, though. Waddaya know? It was the one with the blinking lights (duh!).

"...Tamaki?"

Uh-oh. "Hey, there, Deithard ol' pal! How ya doin? I was just, uh, cleaning your office, and, uh, this here _broom_ hit the button by accident, yeah."

Diethard raised an eyebrow at the mop in Tamaki's hands, but this was not the time to be figuring out why the former Resistance member was in his office. Tamaki, like him, was one to defend Zero during that meeting with Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia. Although he ended up being one of Zero's executioners, he had still been hoping for his 'best friend' to deny the allegations. He hated to admit it, but Tamaki Shin'ichiro was his best chance of getting an accomplice among the Black Knights. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

_The show must go on._

"Are you alone?"

* * *

**T:**_ So in what way were you working with Emperor Lelouch when you decided to go against Prince Schneizel?_

**TS:**_ Well, we weren't exactly working -with- the Emp, exactly. More like we're buying him some time._

**T:**_ Buy him time?_

**TS:**_ Yeah. Keeping him alive long enough and stuff..._

**D:**_ We were aware that he's the only one that could hold his own against Prince Schneizel, and therefore our only hope to take him down. I was able to gather information that he managed to win the scientist responsible for developing FLEIJA to his side, so it was a matter of time for an anti-FLEIJA to be developed._

**TS:**_ Yeah. And it was up to us to get him that..._

**D: **_And eliminate the threat of FLEIJA for good._

* * *

"I suggest we let Captain Kozuki in on our plans," said Diethard. He was truly desperate. With just Tamaki against the Lancelot and all those soldiers--

"No can do, pal," answered Tamaki. "She was a wreck when we killed Zero off. I thought she was better during the month after that, but she's gotten all worked up again since coming back from that academy. She's in love with the man, but she doesn't get it."

"You seem to know her very well," replied Diethard, surprised.

"Yeah, well she's been around us when her brother was leader of Resistance. I could read her as if she's my own sister."

Diethard understood. "All right. Keep an eye out for her as well, then. And Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Tamaki waved his accomplice's concern off. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me. I just keep being myself and they won't suspect a thing."

"I'm counting on you," said Diethard as he ended their conversation. He had to admit, Captain Kozuki's emotions would indeed get in the way whenever Lelouch was concerned. At this point onwards, failure was not an option. Backup plans would be useless. One slip and the whole thing would fall apart. Time to prepare for the next phase.

The show must go on.

* * *

**T:** _And, judging from interviews with the survivors of the Battle, it wasn't an easy task, was it?_

* * *

Diethard's nerves were all on edge. Prince Schneizel had just given his speech to the troops and they were getting ready to begin the battle. Moments later, Emperor Lelouch contacted then through the open channel.

Seeing Sayoko beside him was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Lelouch gave him a look after greeting Schneizel, and he understood. _I'll play along, Diethard. Make sure you deliver,_ he seemed to say.

The show's climax was about to begin.

* * *

**TS:** You're telling me! Who would've guessed he'd blow Mt. Fuji at us, man!

**D:**_ Though you have to admit, we should've seen that one coming._

**TS:**_ Then that prince guy loves firing that FLEIJA every chance he got. We couldn't decide where to be!_

**T:**_ Were you at all worried you won't be able to complete your plans?_

**TS:**_ Is that even a question?!_

**D:**_ Calm down, Tamaki. Of course the next several hours was tense for all of us. Too many things need to fall into place before the next phase could begin, and even that wasn't a trip in the park._

**T:**_ I heard that the sign you were waiting for was Emperor Lelouch to surrender. How did you know that he was surrendering because everything was ready and not because he actually lost._

**D:**_ That's just it: we didn't. We had to trust in the young emperor's abilities to hold out until that FLEIJA neutralizer was ready and make it look like he lost. I have every reason to believe that if he lost with the neutralizer incomplete, he'd rather get himself killed than surrender._

**T:**_ That's an awful lot of trust you put in the young emperor, Mr. Reid._

**D:**_ Mr. Tanaka, trust makes or breaks an empire._

* * *

Britannia has fallen. Its forces decimated. Its ruler captured. Both sides gave their all, but there could only be one victor. What remained of the Black Knights took command of the young emperor's flagship, the Avalon, and were on their way back to Penglai island to lick their wounds. Said defeated emperor was currently with them, after being presented to Prince Schneizel, to be judged at the UFN tribunal for his crimes against the Council. The Damocles floated triumphantly and continued on its predefined orbit since its launch towards the Pacific Ocean.

Deithard Reid was ecstatic. Everything was going to plan. With everybody trying to resume normal operations after that battle, what he needed to do next would probably -- hopefully -- go unnoticed. He opened the doors to the indoor gardens of the flying fortress and greeted its sole occupant.

"Princess Nunnally."

"It's Mr. Reid, isn't it?" replied the girl in the wheelchair. "Who is your guest? I don't remember hearing his footsteps before."

"Nunnally," answered said guest, voice just above a whisper.

"...Oniisama."

- - - - - - -

Diethard looked behind him towards his sedated passenger. He had left the Damocles moments ago, citing a need to return to the Black Knights. Before that he played host to the reunion of the siblings carrying the name vi Britannia. Recalling that moment nearly brought tears to his eyes once again -- they were truly devoted to one another. When the princess was told what her brother was planning, she refused to leave his side, thus his need to sedate her to keep her safe. He now recalled his last words with the boy:

"You are absolutely certain you want to go through with this?" he had asked, handing Lelouch his Zero costume.

"There's no turning back, Diethard," Lelouch answered, removing the last of the adhesives that attached Tamaki's face to his. "So much had been sacrificed to get to where we are. I have to see this through."

Diethard smiled. The FLEIJA neutralizer was alerady in place thanks to 'Tamaki,' and the detonator was now in Lelouch -- no, Zero's hands. Backing out now would definitely be foolish.

"Zero Requiem, eh? A memorial to those all who lost their lives, from Zero. A name most appropriate," he paused. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

A snort of amusement was sent his way. "Why, Mr. Reid! You, of all people, should have the answer to that," replied Lelouch, his tone mocking. He had completed putting on his costume and now turned to face Diethard.

_"The show must go on."_

Presently, the monitor beside him flickered and Zero's face appeared -- Zero's final broadcast.

"People of the world, I have returned!"

* * *

**T:**_ And that trust was rewarded when Zero took the airwaves one last time. How were you feeling when Zero passed judgment on the Damocles?_

**TS:**_ It was kinda happy and sad at the same time, ya know? I was glad I got to help out with the master plan, but..._

**D:**_ Yes, Zero was our compatriot. We were hesitant to leave him behind, but the limitations of the hastily-prepared FLEIJA neutralizer required that someone be near the warheads to set it off. But, being where we are now, I could say that his sacrifice was not in vain._

**T:**_ Could you say that Zero wouldn't be staging another comeback some time in the future?_

**D:**_ Who knows? He said last time that he returned because injustice was prevalent in the world. Perhaps when injustice spreads far and wide once again, Zero would return. It may not be the same man under the mask next time, but if the world cries for justice, I believe that we will see him again._

**T:**_ Thank you, Mr. Reid. Thank you, too, Tamaki-san for coming._

**TS:**_ Nah, don't mention it._

**T:**_ And that concludes our show for tonight. Thank you for staying with us, ladies and gentlemen, and good-night._

* * *

Diethard Reid and Tamaki Shin'ichiro departed through the rear entrance to YTV's studios into the cool evening. They walked in silence for some distance and rounded a corner. It was Tamaki who broke the silence first.

"You really think he'll show up again?"

Diethard chuckled. "Being the person who considered himself Zero's best friend, I would've thought you'd be the person to keep his legend alive."

"I didn't mean it lilke _that_!" answered Tamaki. "I mean, after all the hard work we did, who'd be stupid enough to, y'know, make a mess of things?"

Another chuckle. "Strange words coming from a former terrorist."

"Aww, c'mon! Ya know what I mean!"

"Yes, I know. You never can tell, really. Peacetime could make some people bored and do stupid things to amuse themselves. But, hopefully, the freedom we enjoy now would encourage people to work together to keep this peace."

"Yeah," replied Tamaki. "Not because we're scared of being bombed or because we're zombies."

Diethard checked his watch. "I'm afraid this is where we part, Tamaki-san. I have to meet with my team. We have a graduation to cover tomorrow."

Tamaki slapped his forehead. "Oh, shit! I forgot to pick up my suit! Thanks for reminding me, pal! See you tomorrow!"

"Yes, goodbye," said Diethard, waving to Tamaki who barely avoided hitting a lamppost. He smiled at the thought. Who would have thought that loud, bumbling Tamaki would end up his most valuable ally in that conflict. Right now he was glad that said ally didn't bear a grudge against him for making him dress up as Emperor Lelouch to be taken to the UFN to be punished.

Presently his mobile phone rang. An unlisted number? Who could it be at this hour? "Yes?"

"Diethard," he recognized the voice. "I've been watching."

"I see. Not disappointed, are you?"

"No, not at all. You did well."

"One does one's best, Zero."

* * *

**Author's notes:** And that's a wrap! I got stuck two or three times in this chapter simply because I posted the first chapter without an ending in mind. Yup, thinking up what Zero Requiem was all about was one of those, but the real clincher was the no-ending-planned thingy. New writers, take note!

Oh yeah, I put Tamaki in here because of that short scene where his Akatsuki was seen shielding the Avalon in the preview for Turn 24. Thought Diethard's seriousness needed balancing.

Thank you for reading this out-of-the-blue story, and I hope I didn't make a too big a mess of it.

_Date last edited: 2009-03-02_


End file.
